Skylines: Lago de la Primavera
by GabrielNovaQuinmat
Summary: Equestria está completamente fragmentada y sólo el Imperio de Cristal es el único lugar donde el terror y el caos no gobierna. En este punto, Luna y Celestia son solo un par de potrancas unicornio que viajan entre ponis nómadas, pero algo en el Imperio de Cristal podría cambiar por completo su vida y el de toda Equestria. Reestructura completa de Retazos entre Vitrales.
1. Prólogo

\- ¡Otro! - Gritó su padre. Un golpe seco se perdió a la distancia. Las nubes arreboladas se alejaban con rapidez para dar paso a un invierno cercano.

La última noche en Whiterock Field. Nada parecía diferente. Algunas estrellas podían verse en el cielo con una luna que se alzaba tímida sobre Button Hill. El aire, seco y frío, silbaba entre las ramas y huecos de los árboles enfriando el cuerpo cansado y haciendo de la rutina algo soportable. Todo el campo, las calles y patios estaban repletas de hojas secas producto del viento que los tomaba en sus brazos para repartirlos sin parar. Algo normal para un pequeño pueblo dedicado a la agricultura con extensos campos llenos de árboles, sin mencionar los bosques que rodeaban toda la región. Lo podía sentir en su garganta, el polvo que se adentraba en la boca dejando una sensación terrosa pidiendo a gritos un trago de agua. La centésima patada se acercaba.

\- ¡Otro! - Ordenó inflexible, y otra coz restalló. Esta vez el tronco crujió tanto que cayó al suelo hecho pedazos. Maldijo entre dientes. Ya sabía que era lo siguiente, pero queriendo creer en su suerte, esperó que su padre diera por terminada la sesión. No fue así. Su cara aún tenía la misma expresión impaciente e insatisfecha de siempre, con el hocico mascando la mezcla de heno con hojas de menta. Era un aroma que se había vuelto inherente a su imagen. Percibía el olor de su mezcla especial cuando se acercaba. Como todo lo que se vuelve rutinario, su refrescante efecto dejó de agradar para provocar desagrado. Padre no era un poni que se aseara seguido, por lo menos no con el cuidado de su boca. Más de uno concordaba que la menta hacía de su presencia más "soportable". Pero casi podía asegurar que, después de algunos meses, más de uno compartiría su opinión sobre la menta.

Su padre era un poni ciertamente agradable, trabajaba honradamente cultivando zanahorias y papa, y algunos tipos de flores para el consumo de la villa. Siempre procuraba no alzar demasiado la voz y evitaba las discusiones con los demás. Mientras fuera el negocio de la familia o asuntos del hogar se comportaba de manera afable y tratarlo no suponía algún problema. Pero cuando se trataba de Blastream, era punto y aparte.

Desde que nació, Blastream era más grande que el promedio. Tenía muslos fuertes y anchos. Supo caminar bien sin retrasos y podía correr cuando otros potrancos apenas coordinaban sus pasos. Era natural que tendría una gran rapidez y extraordinaria fuerza. Su padre no tardó en vislumbrar un futuro favorable para él. Se comprometió en hacerlo el poni terrestre más fuerte desde temprana edad. Durante meses lo preparó para que sus grandes cascos y sus fuertes muslos dieran lo máximo que pudieran ofrecer, y, en realidad, no decepcionaban. Mes con mes parecía que sus ejercicios tenían una grata recompensa. Cada vez parecían más poderosas y rápidas. Con los años, Blastream se volvió sin duda el poni más fuerte y rápido del pueblo. Era justamente su talento lo que lo hacía destacar tanto. Cualquiera lo habría ingresado el servicio de guardia en el pueblo. Con alguien así cuidando de la villa se podría presumir de seguridad. Pero no fue así. Su padre se volvió muy celoso con él. Todos sabían de su talento, pero no le permitía desmostrar sus aptitudes en público y, aun así, le seguía entrenando. Con el tiempo, y por boca de alguien que no notó su presencia, se dio una idea del incentivo que motivaba a su padre a actuar así.

El Imperio de Cristal era, además de ser la ciudad más grande de toda Equestria, conocida por su excelencia y fuerza militar. Pertenecer a la Guardia Real, la élite en la fuerza del imperio, tenía como ventajas un pago de todo menos despreciable y muchos privilegios para los familiares del soldado. Quizá esa era la razón, vender a su hijo al servicio del reino para gozar de las bondades que se podía disponer al tener un hijo que protegiera la realeza y la ciudad estrella.

No era una mala idea, a decir verdad. Los miembros de la guardia real recibían honores y su familia ganaría el renombre gracias a él. Y aunque al principio la idea de ser vendido como ganado lo deprimió durante un tiempo, se acostumbró a la idea e incluso la abrazó como una esperanza de una vida mejor, algo que elevó algo más que sus expectativas.

\- ¡Otro! - repitió.

-Pero el tronco…-

\- ¡Otro! - Ordenó con el rostro inexpresivo.

No había salida, empezó a cocear al viento. Sería otra noche con las piernas entumecidas y adoloridas. Las venas al final del día se marcaban tanto que temía que le fueran a explotar, pero le gustaba presumir su cuerpo ante las yeguas jóvenes del pueblo. Después de varios años de trabajo intenso los dolores posteriores le parecían placenteros.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro patadas más. El sudor caía de su crin azul y se escurría de su hocico jadeante.

Cuando parecía que todo iba a terminar, volvía a escucharlo. "Otro, otro, otro". No lo miraba a los ojos, o procuraba no hacerlo. Era extraño entender cómo cambiaba su rostro cuando se encontraban cenando todos en la mesa a cuando estaba solo con él.

El tercer hijo de la familia, el penúltimo. Los dos mayores ya eran adultos, un semental y una yegua. El primero ayudaba en los cultivos, fanático de las carreras y de las apuestas. Siempre deseoso de probar su suerte, sin tenerla. Nació con una deformación en la espalda, aspecto que nunca le permitió crecer ni moverse adecuadamente. Era fuerte, sí, pero se encargaba más de vender lo recogido del cultivo que de recogerlo. A veces, Blastream creía que cuando lo miraba con Padre, un atisbo de tristeza relucía en su rostro café claro.

La hija mayor había escapado con un unicornio bardo que llegó hacía tres años al pueblo camino a la feria del Imperio de Cristal. Un mequetrefe adulador que en pocas semanas perdió la gracia de todos en el pueblo. Todos menos Amber Flower. Aún parece recordar las maldiciones que gritó Padre cuando le anunció su partida. Jamás la volvieron a ver.

\- ¡Otro! - Y esta vez fue la última. Nubes grisáceas anunciaban una lluvia próxima en el pueblo. Le haría bien a la papa sembrada.

Su padre avanzó sin esperarlo. Sus piernas dolían tanto que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para llegar de nuevo a casa, pese a que la distancia era corta. Una vez ahí, se tiró sobre el pasto. Con suerte podría descansar unos minutos antes de la cena. Podía ver la luz de la cocina prendida y dos figuras que pudo reconocer al instante. Sus hermanos estaban preparando la cena.

La menor de la familia, Vita "Freckles", había preparado estofado de papa con coles y grano de maíz con pasas. Era un día de suerte. La familia tenia algunas hectáreas para sus sembradíos, pero no gozaba de mucho dinero. A veces sólo podían comer zanahorias y heno húmedo, y en otras ocasiones sólo bebían "luz de luna". Un dicho muy común entre los ancianos.

Tan pronto como entró a la cocina, Vita se acercó con una toalla que tenía preparada. Para Vita, Blastream era como un héroe. Desde que tiene memoria, Blastream la recuerda detrás de él, corriendo y saltando. Le costó poder aceptarla, pero la diferencia que tenía su familia con otras de la villa era lo fragmentada que era y eso llenó su pecho de cierta amargura. Antes, Vita no podía mirar a otros potrancos caminando por los parques y la explanada de la villa con sus padres. Ambos padres. No deseaba algo así para su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella. Si su madre ya no estaba, su hermana mayor se había escapado y su padre no era exactamente el más paternal, él sería quien protegería y velaría por sus hermanos.

Se sirvió y bebió dos tarros grandes de agua al llegar a la cocina.

-Hoy se quedaron más tarde de lo habitual –dijo Bucket, el mayor-. ¿Fue un mal día, Blast? ¿Papá?

Padre no respondió. Estaba molesto. Blastream no podía evitar sentirse enfadado.

Cenaron sin prisa. Afuera se escuchaba el rechinar de las tejas contra el viento. Freckles se sirvió otra porción de estofado. Era la que comía más, además de Blastream, quien por orden de Padre se le otorgaba más cantidad que los demás. Su obstinación por mantenerlo fuerte y sano le incomodaba. Peor aún, la mejor cama –si se le podía decir así- también la tenía él mientras que sus hermanos tenían camastros viejos y sábanas deshilachadas. Al final terminó compartiendo su cama con su hermana Freckles y obsequiando una del par de sus sábanas a Bucket. No importaba que no le gustara a Padre, eso era lo correcto. Pero contrario a lo que pensó, sólo se quedó mirando callado en la entrada del cuarto. Incluso le pareció ver en su mirada algo similar a la tristeza. Probablemente fue la única vez.

-La semana pasada hemos obtenido buena pasta –dijo Bucket-. Quizá podría apostar un poco en las carreras de este sábado. Dicen que Harp ha estado tan rápido que podría volar. Apostaría todo lo del mes a que ganamos si apostamos por él. Imaginen lo que podríamos hacer con tanto dinero.

-No apostarás nada. Esta noche nos vamos al Imperio –le recordó padre-. Esta vez nos quedaremos una semana allá, Blastream tiene que ver al Comandante Hooves.

Sólo Blastream pudo observar que en esos ojos cenagosos se asomaba una luz casi burlona. Se quedaron callados y siguieron comiendo. Bucket siguió comentando que quizá podría apostar un poco de su dinero en la feria, en las justas. Gran espectáculo el que ofrecían en el Imperio de Cristal, y cuánto apostaban los que venían de toda Equestria. Bucket no paraba de hablar. Padre no estaba poniendo atención, estaba ensimismado. Blastream sintió un vacío cuando su padre pronunció las palabras. Sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho ancho. Estaba afligido.

Habían sido años enteros los que entrenó día y noche por un sueño que no era el suyo. No sabía si en verdad deseaba unirse a la guardia real del Imperio de Cristal. Y sí, era un honor y tendría renombre. Pero, ¿en verdad deseaba irse? Su lugar siempre estuvo ahí, con su familia, en esa pequeña casa con su granero y los cultivos que plantaban dependiendo la estación del año. Su lugar estaba jalando el arado para que Freckles y Padre plantaran. Recoger cuando habían madurado y llevar la carreta todos juntos para venderlo en la plaza del pueblo. Eran respetados y queridos en el pueblo y si había algún evento jamás se olvidaban de ellos. ¿Qué sería de ellos si él se va? ¿Qué sería de su pequeña hermana, su dulce y pequeña hermana? ¿Ya no vería más a Natza? Natza...

Sintió el tacto de un casco frío. Era Freckles. En su mirada se notaba su tristeza, pero pese a ello trataba de animarlo. Movió los labios lentamente. Mu. Cha. Suer. Te. Lo notaba, ambos querían llorar. No lo harían, ya lo habían platicado muchas veces en las noches mientras todos dormían. Compartían una fuerza, si bien no física, de voluntad. Aquella pequeña era tan inteligente como prudente y se reservó el momento. Él también haría lo mismo.

Dieron las nueve y ya tenían las maletas listas. Prepararon el carro y Blastream se unció a él. Recorrieron la vereda de su granja a paso lento y giraron por la izquierda en dirección a la plaza. Cuando la fecha se acercaba, todos se reunían en el pueblo con sus maletas y carretas para marchar juntos a su destino. Se había hecho así los tres años que llevaban las reinaguradas ferias, y seguiría así. Blastream recuerda que años antes se celebraba otros tipos de eventos en el Imperio de Cristal además de la simbólica feria, pero el imperio se había sumido en un profundo dolor desde la pérdida de sus reyes. Ahora era la princesa quien reinaba, sin querer ser coronada reina. Ella y su hermano pequeño como últimos descendientes de la sangre real en una Equestria amenazada por muchos peligros.

Jamás habían estado tan callados. Incluso la apagada pero notable voz de Bucket no llenaba la atmósfera. Estaba quieto en la parte de atrás, recostado en un pequeño espacio. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Freckles se montó en la espalda de Blast de un salto.

-Sé que todo estará bien –Murmuró. Le dijo que ella crecería fuerte y sana para poder ganarse el favor de los sapientes y estudiar en el Imperio de Cristal. No le importó si Padre la había escuchado. No supo que decir. Que Freckles abandonará la granja era algo difícil de asimilar, ¿abandonar a Padre y a Bucket? Miró a Bucket de reojo,los estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Él ya sabía del deseo de su hermana.

Pactaron en ese instante que se verían hasta entonces, porque él prometió que impresionaría tanto al Comandante que este le imploraría unirse a la Guardia Real. Y es que no había nadie más fuerte y resistente que él, por lo menos jamás conoció a alguien mejor.

Ya empezaba a notarse las esferas luminosas de los faros de aceite de la plaza. Y mientras más se acercaban también se escuchaba el ruido de los ponis y el olor a mucha comida. Algunas familias, las más afortunadas, obsequiaban parte de su alimento con los marchantes. Este tipo de gestos eran recompensados en el Imperio cuando llegaban, ya que el camino era largo y lo mejor era caminar desde la noche hasta la siguiente, cuando llegaran al imperio. Tenía cierta ventaja ser de las villas más cercanas al Imperio de Cristal. Pero para Padre era el interés por ganarse la estima del pueblo, por eso siempre, antes de ir al pueblo, cenaban y no aceptaban su comida "lastimera".

Tan pronto como llegaron al centro de la plaza, Blastream divisó a Natza cargando un canasto por la fuente. Su amada Natza. Sus miradas se encontraron al instante, lo estaba esperando. Se sonrieron. Blast habría ido con ella si no fuera por Padre que esperaba con ansias el momento de partir sin perderlo de vista.

-¡Hey, Welfare! -Padre volteó al instante, era el padre de Natza- Hola, Blast. Me parece que mi hija te estaba esperando desde hace un par de horas, no ha parado de ver en dirección a su casa. –Blast no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Skytrotter soltó una carcajada.

Natza se acercó por la derecha de su padre. Si él se acercaba ella podría acercarse también. Saludó a Padre e inmediatamente a Blastream, al sonreírle un mechón de su crin le cayó por la frente. Tuvo que agitar la cabeza para quitárselo de enfrente pero ése era un ademán que a él le fascinaba. Su cabello rojo como el fuego siempre tenía una esencia frutal. Su crin era larga y tan espesa que siempre que la imaginaba con él, recostados en el pasto, pensaba que su pequeña y preciosa cabeza se hundiría en ese mar ardiente.

Sintió un codazo de Freckles en el costado, ella sabía de sus sentimientos por ella. No le quedaba ya tiempo, tenía que confesarle su amor. Pronto daría comienzo la marcha, tal vez encontraría una manera, en algún momento del viaje, para hacerlo. Mientras tanto podrían seguir platicando como siempre, con él ayudándola a repartir más bocadillos.

-Si quieren tenemos más bocadillos en nuestra carreta –ofreció mientras acercaba su canasta-. ¿Quieres uno, Freckles?

No dudó en tomar uno, pero Blastream lo rechazó. Con todo lo que pasaba no tenía hambre.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

No respondió. Apenas se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

El pitazo de un silbato a lo lejos dio aviso para que todos recogieran sus cosas. Comenzaron a formarse las carretas y a levantar algunos puestos. El padre de Natza traía una carreta pequeña. Sólo eran ellos dos. Su madre había fallecido hacía bastante tiempo, cuando ella tenía un año de nacida, jamás le dijo su padre la causa, pero gracias a que no la recuerda, jamás la extrañó. Se juntaron para platicar ambos padres, Natza al lado de Blast. Se disponían a comenzar la larga caminata. Ya después pensaría cómo declarar su amor, por ahora sólo deseaba sentir su cercanía.

Lento, empezaron a caminar y a rechinar las ruedas de las carretas. El ambiente era fresas y rosas, y este agradable aroma –a diferencia de lo que le evocaba la menta- no le causaba ningún pesar. Todo era perfecto.

Comenzaron a alejarse de las luces de los faros así que hubo que prender los quinqués, se fueron adentrando a la espesura del bosque.

-El Sr. Welfare parece muy serio –Exclamó Natza-, más de lo normal. ¿Sucede algo, Blast?

Blast no hubiera querido decirle nada. No aún, no era el momento. Si lo decía ahora el ambiente entre ellos se ensombrecería sin remedio. Pero su mirada buscaba la suya con insistencia.

\- ¡Blastream conocerá al Comandante! –Dijo Freckles. Por un momento se enfureció, pero no podía más que mirar el suelo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto –interrogó-, Blast…?

"¿Qué le puedo decir? ¿Que no la volveré a ver porque mi padre me va a vender a la guardia real? No, no puedo culpar a Padre. También es mi decisión. Ella ya lo sabía. Jamás demostré aversión a la idea. ¿Qué estará pensando justo ahora? ¿Se pondrá triste si me voy?"

No había otro momento más idóneo. Si no era ahora, no volvería a haber oportunidad. Peor aún, no volvería a armarse de valor.

-Natza…- Empezó a escucharse un bullicio a lo lejos, al frente del grupo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? –Gritó Skytrotter.

La marcha se detuvo y el rumor de todos los ponis se fue acrecentando. Skytrotter se quitó las riendas de su carreta y se abrió paso entre la gente con Welfare a su lado. Un estruendo de un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos. Blast puso atención a lo que decían.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Algo se interpuso? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Son muy grandes? ¿Son sombras? –Se escuchaba.

De pronto un grito leve y contenido salió de los que se encontraban a la cabeza del grupo. Blastream no pudo evitar que su curiosidad lo detuviera. Se quitó las riendas y se subió a la carreta, encima de las maletas de tapa dura. Había carretas con techo y otras un poco anchas llevadas por varios ponis. Apenas si podía ver un poco, la cantidad de ponis del grupo eran menos de quinientos, pero se perdía un poco de vista entre el angosto camino de tierra en el bosque espeso.

Sobre la copa de los árboles, algo se agitaba. Aves y ardillas, pensó Blast. Pero le pareció ver una cola larga y obscura, con patas grandes y con falanges como las ardillas, pero más grandes y gruesas. Desapareció, se difuminó entre las ramas y hojas. Fue tan fugaz el momento que le pareció irreal. Volvió la vista al frente. Divisó al padre de Natza hasta al frente, con el rostro hacia arriba. Tenía el hocico abierto y una expresión grave. Blastream sintió una punzada en el pecho. Decidió ir más al frente.

-¡No! –Le gritó Freckles- ¡Quédate conmigo, Blast! Tengo miedo.

-No tardaré, necesito ver. Sólo iré varias carretas más al frente, te juro que no me alejaré mucho.

Natza se quedó con ella y él avanzó tanto como pudo saltando de carreta en carreta. Logró tener el frente del grupo a la vista, pero lo que miró era impresionante. ¡Un monolito! Fue lo que pensó, pero no parecía estático. Tuvo que avanzar aún más. El rumor de la gente se volvía barahúnda. Una, otra y otra carreta. Tuvo que subirse a la carreta más alta del grupo. Fue cuando pudo verlo mejor.

Distinguió a Skytrotter y a Padre. Ambos parados frente a algo que jamás había visto en su vida. Negro como el azabache, tan negro que la luz de los quinqués se escapaba en su cuerpo.

No lo había notado antes, pero comenzaba a helar y tenía pocos minutos de empezar a llover.

Parecía estar de pie con cuatro piernas largas y deformadas, mirando fijamente a Skytrotter. Padre pareció querer retroceder, pero aquél ser dio un paso adelante. Se detuvo, presa del miedo. Welfare jamás había tenido esa mirada. Con las piernas temblando, se irguió. El ente se acercó a Skytrotter, bajo su largo cuello humeante y le puso su rostro, si a aquello se le podía llamar rostro, a su altura. Skytrotter se mantuvo firme. Los ojos de aquél ser parecían brillar y dejar una pequeña estela de luz a su paso, no pudo notar en qué momento fue en el que mordió su cuello. Todos lanzaron un grito, pero acalló cuando vieron que su cuello estaba intacto.

Al principio, el padre de Natza, parecía confundido. Se miró los cascos y la espalda, se tomó la crin y la cola para ver que estaba bien. Todo parecía estar en su lugar. Hasta que en su cabeza las venas se marcaron de un color negro y violáceo. Si piel se tornó gris rápidamente y se resquebrajó, cayendo al suelo. Un nuevo grito, repleto de horror cernió el bosque. El siguiente fue su padre. De la copa de los árboles salió aquello que notó antes, esa bestia de cola larga, y clavó sus afilados colmillos nebulosos en la tierna piel de su cuello. No salió sangre, pero todas las venas de su cuerpo también ennegrecieron. En un intento desesperado por retroceder, sus patas traseras se cuartearon y cayó al suelo. Todo lo demás se quebró al instante.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

Todo fue mucho más caótico después. Al ver la alarmante escena todos comenzaron a correr y gritar. Algunos trataron de mover su carreta salvando sus pertenencias, pero al instante eran alcanzados por las sombras y quebrados como arena que se parte al contacto de una ola. No perdió tiempo.

Regresó tan pronto como pudo con sus hermanos y Natza. En el regreso chocó con varios ponis que frenéticos buscaban la manera de escapar. Se encontró con uno de improvisto que al tomarlo por sorpresa se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y pateó su cara, justo arriba del ojo. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sangrar. Siguió corriendo, esta vez chocando de cuando en cuando con objetos que no veía gracias a la sangre que se adentraba a su ojo.

-¡Blastream! –Escuchó a lo lejos.

Se dejó guiar por el sonido. Cuando pudo alcanzarlos sólo les ordenó bajarse de la carreta.

-No podemos, Padre vendrá pronto –dijo Bucket-. ¿Dónde está él?

-¡Rápido, no hay tiempo! –Les gritó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Los tres palidecieron de su repentino cambio de carácter. Ayudó a Freckles a bajar de la carreta. Natza le pidió explicaciones con la intención de ir por su carreta.- No, deja todo. –Le ordenó- Tu padre, ya no está...

-¿Qué hay con papá? - Fue la primera vez que escuchaba a Bucket referirse a él de esa forma. Pero no respondió.

Ella debió notar el estupor marcado en su blanca cara, no podía moverse. No había tiempo, la empujó para seguir corriendo. Subió a Freckles a su lomo y con Natza comenzó a correr. Tan rápido como pudieron, corriendo entre las carretas y los ponis, se alejaron de vuelta al pueblo. Más extraños sonidos provenían del bosque, sombras saltando de un lado a otro entre la helada lluvia mordiendo y atravesando a cuanto poni se le atravesara. Natza no podía creerlo, se agolparon lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lograron evadir todas las carretas y siguieron el camino de la vereda. Más como ellos corrían a todo galope, en pánico por salvar su vida. La lluvia ya había formado varios charcos y lodazales por todos lados. Pero había algo más: pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a elevarse de la tierra como pequeños cuarzos. El frío se volvía insoportable. Continuaron tan pronto como pudieron, pero no debían ir tan rápido. Bucket, gracias a su espalda, no era capaz de correr tan rápido como los demás así que se veían un tanto atrasados. A momentos se veía obligado a correr detrás de él para empujarlo. Podía escuchar que respiraba con extrema dificultad. Temía que en cualquier momento se desplomara frente a ellos. Tan inmerso estaba en tratar de correr y avanzar que no escucharon cuando un carruaje, jalada por dos pares de ponis, se acercaba por la derecha a gran velocidad. Era el carruaje de los Whitequartz, los adinerados del pueblo. Bucket bajó la velocidad de la nada, Blast se temía lo peor. Para su suerte, uno de los ponis del carruaje pisó el lodazal y su casco resbaló cayendo de bruces. Blast pudo ver que la pata que resbaló se fracturó. Los demás no pudieron conservar el equilibrio, el carruaje se volcó encima de ellos.

Natza los alcanzó y trató de levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no era tan fuerte. Escuchó como la madera comenzó a crujir y el carruaje a levantarse. Blastream tenía el lomo lleno de astillas, pero debajo de él Freckles estaba ilesa. No se podía decir lo mismo de Bucket, quien había sido atravesado por una varilla del soporte del carruaje. Al instante escupió sangre. Los ponis de arrastre se liberaron de las riendas y corrieron lejos, ni siquiera miraron a su compañero caído. Dentro del carruaje los señores Whitequartz habían muerto, el señor de un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que sus prendas y los tapetes afelpados se mancharon de su sangre. La señora, se clavó su collar de joyas afilados en el cuello tan hondamente que se ahogó.

-¿Es mal momento –exclamó Bucket-, para decirte que se vayan?

No sabían qué decir, moverlo aceleraría su muerte y las sombras se acercaban cada vez más. "Ya váyanse, no hay nada que hacer", continuó. Pero no era tan sencillo. Se trataba de abandonar a su familia a la muerte. No hizo nada por salvar a Padre, no podía hacerle lo mismo a Bucket. No podía ser tan egoísta. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si lo movía se abriría por completo la herida y moriría antes de llegar al pueblo, además de que se alentarían al tener que cargarlo.

Escucharon un extraño siseo encima de lo que quedaba del carro. Uno de ellos estaba a punto de abalanzarse. Con todo el dolor de su lomo dio una coz tan fuerte que la puerta del carruaje se desprendió pero no impactó en la criatura, la atravesó. Ya no había más que hacer, Natza lo empujó y tuvieron que alejarse de ahí. Tuvo que dejar a su hermano moribundo mientras que aquella cosa se acercaba. No pudo ver, no regresó la mirada, siguió con la vista al frente y habrían seguido corriendo sobre la vereda de no ser porque a los mismos sementales que escaparon de la carreta se les abalanzaron más sombras. Sin pensarlo se adentraron al bosque, serpenteando entre los árboles, buscando desesperadamente su oportunidad para vivir.

Se alejaron tanto como pudieron, adentrándose en la gélida obscuridad de la noche, dejando los gritos desgarradores hasta que no pudieron escucharse más que sus propios pasos y sus respiraciones agitadas.

Su vista se fue acostumbrando a la penumbra. Sin quinqué, tropezaban cada dos por tres y su ritmo se volvía lento y torpe. Se detuvieron cuando sintieron que no corrían más peligro, cayeron agotados. Natza escuchaba a Blastream jadear tan fuerte que creía que los encontrarían, pero no podía culparlo. Con su hocico fue quitando delicadamente las astillas clavadas de su costado. A cada astilla retirada, un gemido contenido de Blast. Freckles se juntaba más a su pecho, temerosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Quiso secárselas, no sabía que su cara también estaba repleta de las mismas. Se limpió con cuidado. Se acurrucó con ellos. En medio de la noche sólo podía ver el cielo a través de las ramas y hojas. Frekles notó que cada vez más flotaban gotas cristalizadas, descendiendo y elevándose como la agonía de su corazón. Escuchó a su hermano contener el llanto pero fue inútil. Hundidos en el vacío del bosque se dejaron devorar por su desconsuelo.

Con los muslos punzando y la cabeza dando vueltas, Natza aspiró una bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente mientras su mente se perdía en el sueño. La despertó el álgido tacto del pasto húmedo. Estiró su cuerpo y escuchó como sus articulaciones tronaron y algo más, la película de escarcha que se formó sobre ella.

No parecía que hubiese transcurrido mucho tiempo. Sentía que el rostro estaba entumecido, bostezó. Cuando pudo observar bien, miró que estaba rodeada por los seres negros. Lanzó un grito que despertó a Blastream y Freckles.

Blastream entendió de inmediato la situación, pero algo le pasaba. Su cabeza recibió un latigazo de dolor, una punzada que lo hizo tambalearse. Lo supo de inmediato, cuando sintió en su rostro la sangre congelada. La sangre que entró a su ojo se enfrío, lo cegó. La herida ya no sangraba, pero en su lugar parecía cocerse en carne viva. Las punzadas eran insoportables. Apenas si podía distinguir algunos de ellos.

Les gritó a Freckles y Natza que se marcharan, o morirían los tres. Se negaron, pero volvió a gritar como cuando les ordenó alejarse de la carreta. Freckles empezó a llorar de nuevo, podía escucharla gritar su nombre. Probablemente era causa de la herida, pero él se sentía acalorado. No sobreviviría, resolvió, aún si escapan de ellos, no sobreviviría. Ellas seguían negándose en abandonarlo. No tuvo otra opción que intentar escapar.

Soltó varias coces para tirarles lodo, agua o madera en sus extraños cuerpos de piel cenicienta pero nada los golpeaba. Corrieron tanto como pudieron, escucharon ramas moverse y hojas frente a ellos caer. Los árboles estaban cada vez más separados y divisaron manchas extrañas en el cielo. Una tonalidad violeta que pasaba al azul y luego a un verde claro.

-¡Las auroras del Imperio! –Gritó Natza.

Uno de ellos se lanzó de entre las ramas. No pudieron hacer mucho, se lanzaron contra el suelo para esquivarlo pero tocó a Blastream en el rostro. Sintió un escozor terrible, sentía la piel quemarse y arrugarse. Sus venas se ennegrecieron en su rostro y las venas de sus ojos se hincharon a más no poder. Ahora estaba completamente ciego, gritando en la obscuridad. Sintió algo tocar su lomo lacerado, se lo quitó de encima.

-¡Soy yo!- Era Natza-. Nos tienen rodeados.

El miedo se apoderó de él. Escuchó cientos de pisadas a su alrededor y los gritos de algo que jamás había escuchado. Freckles, fue lo primero en lo que pensó. Los gritos eran tan agudos que temía lo peor. Los gritos resonaban en su cabeza y le provocaban más punzadas dolorosas. Corría sin saber a dónde se dirigía y escuchaba más gritos. Con la garganta seca trató de encontrar a su hermana guiándose por sus gritos.

El dolor en su cara se intensificó. Temía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se hiciera pedazos justo como su padre y el de Natza. Estaba hiperventilando.

-¡Blast! ¡Blast, tenemos que irnos! –

-Ya no puedo… -Murmuró.

-¡Blast, si no nos vamos moriremos aquí! ¡Blast! –Sintió cómo se acercó a él, se la quitó de encima de nuevo.

Otra punzada, esta vez más fuerte pero fugaz.

-¿Freckles está bien?

-Aquí estoy.

-Llévatela, Natza. No podrán salir de aquí. Ya no puedo ver. En estos momentos estoy igual que Bucket, llevarme sólo asegurará la muerte de todos.

-No. No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Qué hay con ir a la guardia real?

-Nada de eso importa ya.

-Pero, ¿y Freckles? No puedes abandonarla, así sin más –Espetó-. ¿Qué hay de mí?

No lo esperaba, pero si pudiera ver habría hecho lo mismo. Sintió sus labios hendirse sobre los suyos, eran suaves y estaban fríos pero por un momento pudo dejar de sentir toda la agonía y el miedo.

Sintió que el dolor se extendió a su lomo, donde las astillas se habían clavado. La apartó de sí y les gritó que se fueran. Sintió el tacto helado de uno de ellos de nuevo, tan frío y a la vez suave. De inmediato sintió otra punzada, más fuerte que la anterior. Escuchó un grito, esta vez sí era de su hermana. Gritaba su nombre desesperada y él comenzó a cocear sin ver. Pudo escuchar el restallar de sus patadas, aún podía enorgullecerse de la fuerza de sus patadas.

De repente sentía el mismo toque suave y etéreo en sus patas, sabía que les estaba dando y el restallido se colaba por los árboles y se perdía en el bosque. No sabía si les hacía daño, más aún él se estaba autodestruyendo, pero si así podía distraerlos de Natza y Freckles valdría la pena. Sintió algo sobre su cuello, diferente a ellos. Lo empujaba. Escuchó un gemido, era de Natza.

-Natza. Natza, no. Te dije que te fueras –La buscó a tientas. Sintió su espesa melena entre sus cascos, siguió buscando y abrazó su pequeña cabeza. Algo salía de su boca, no quiso pensar en eso.

-No te voy a abandonar.- Le dijo con la voz apagada.

"No, por favor. Es gracias a mí."

-Natza, tenías que marcharte. Freckles te necesita más que a mí –Su voz quebró en llanto.

-Freckles ha seguido sin mí, le dije que siguiera las auroras del Imperio. Podrá salvarse, te lo juro.

Entrelazaron sus cascos. La escuchó escupir y gritar. Uno de ellos la había tocado.

-¡Quédate acostada! –Ordenó y volvió a soltar coces. Los restallidos reaundaron.

-Te aseguro que estaremos juntos, y seguiré a tu lado –Le escuchó decir a Natza en un grito.

"¡Otro!"

Parecía escuchar. Dio otra coz, más fuerte que la anterior. Jamás había escuchado restallidos tan poderosos de él, pero no paró.

"¡Otro!"

Parecía escuchar la voz de su padre, justo como la había escuchado por tantos años, todos los días y las noches. Otro más, y otro más. Y a cada segundo descargaba su furia en el aire sin saber si acertaba.

"Otro"

Evocó la imagen de su padre, con su mirada inexorable, con su cuerpo destrozándose en el suelo. Su padre, quien parecía haber olvidado a sus demás hijos por darle lo mejor a él. A quien llegó a despreciar por sus imposiciones. Ahora no era más que un pequeño montículo de pedazos similares a cenizas. Pero aún podía sentir su mirada, aún le parecía verla en la obscuridad de su ceguera.

"Otro"

Esta vez sintió el crujir de un árbol, tan fuerte el golpe que lo escuchó caerse. ¡Otro, otro, otro! Le llegó más dolor.

-Estaremos juntos aún después de esto –Le escuchó repetir a Natza casi como un murmullo.

Sintió las venas de su cuerpo hincharse y lastimarlo. Sintió que se desvanecería sin saber si él la había matado o si acabarían con ella antes las sombras. Estaremos juntos aún después de esto, le escuchó decir. Pero fue mentira, porque cuando sintió que sus patas delanteras se quebraron y las traseras se desperdigaron, no pudo sentirla. Y mientras su consciencia se desvanecía en aquél abismo que lo consumía todo, se sentía solo. Más solo que nunca, y aquello fue una mentira.


	2. I: El Imperio de Cristal

Se quedaron completamente boquiabiertas cuando entraron por la gran entrada principal de pilares blancos. Sus bruñidas superficies brillaban como un arcoíris que lame el suelo a su alrededor dejando un rastro de colores líquidos. Más arriba de los pilares y de las figuras pomposas, en donde todo es puro y sedoso, serpientes largas y finas, borrosas, que se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, reptando entre las nubes en un frenesí luminiscente que predecía un día inolvidable. Fue lo primero que vieron, dos días atrás ya entrada la noche. Las auroras boreales del Imperio de Cristal.

Las hermanas se habían recostado en la carreta junto con Millie. Agotadas de andar por horas, se subieron a la carreta de Gardenbeat y convencieron a Millie de acompañarlas. Haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Dina Rumble y sus constantes regaños. Ya podian saborear el castigo que les esperaría al acampar, pero no era algo que realmente importara. Dina cumplía sus amenazas la mitad de las veces y, aún cumpliéndolas, el castigo no era intolerable. No importaba porque Millie sentía un profundo cariño por las potrancas y nada podría quitarle el placer de su compañía. Se habían convertido en parte esencial de la manada y para ella.

Viendo en retrospectiva parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo pero sin duda esas dos potrancas risueñas ya formaban parte de la manada de de hacia meses. Meses en los cuales ella las cuidó y procuró como parte de su familia. Un concepto al que deseaba seguir aferrándose.

Millie era una poni terrestre casi adulta. Su cuerpo era alto y generoso. Algo ciertamente normal entre nómadas. Sus muslos eran fuertes y su cuerpo más esbelto, pero su altura junto con su pelaje castaño claro, que parecía miel bajo la luz, la hacía resaltar entre los demás. Su crin azul crema le daba un aspecto un tanto pálido, pero sus mejillas claras se coloreaban con sangre de una forma encantadora que la hacia única. Su apariencia era para ella algo problemático, pues distinguía con facilidad entre ponis comunes cuando ella siempre prefirió no llamar la atención. Siempre discreta. Un mantra que le enseñó su padre.

La razón de sus notorias características se debían a su sangre mestiza. Su padre era un poni de sangre antigua. Él podía casi duplicar en tamaño a cualquier poni y fácilmente intimidarlos con su aspecto pero no era ese tipo de poni. No alardeaba de sus cualidades ni procuraba mostrarlas a menos que fuese necesario. Pero todos sabían de su verdadera fuerza. No importaba su modo de vida, todos le temían. Temor que, como si no pudiera ser de otra forma, cayó sobre los hombros de Millie. No era algo que realmente le afectase, no en ésa época.

Dormir junto a ella se había vuelto cosa de todas las noches, incluso en los descansos del mediodía. Su cuerpo era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlas a las dos. Jamás les dijo de su sangre mestiza. Para las hermanas, y para los demás de la manada, sólo era una poni que tuvo la desdicha, o fortuna, de nacer con un aspecto demasiado distinguido. Aventajaba por varios centímetros a los ponis machos, lo que la hacía intimidante para cualquiera y hería su orgullo semental. Seguramente era la razón de su poca popularidad amorosa. Algo que dejó de importar en cuanto las potrancas entraron a su vida. Para Millie, las hermanas tenían cualidades de las que ella carecía y por eso las envidió y celó durante algunas semanas. Ella ya tenía casi un año con los nómadas cuando las hermanas se unieron. No tardaron ni una semana para ganarse algunas amistades y ser apreciadas por todos. En el tiempo que Millie llevaba, sólo podía decir que Dina Rumble era su mejor "conocida". Pero su recelo y antipatía no fue rival para el encanto que brilla natural y cálido como una mañana de primavera. La menor tuvo una obsesión que se le antojo molesta con ella desde el primer día. Siempre se acercaba a ella y procuraba pegarse a su cuerpo como si se tratase de su madre, algo que copió de la misma forma la hermana mayor. Ellas no recordaban mucho, sólo algunas cosas. Sus nombres y su parentesco era de lo poco que recordaban cuando las encontraron en un pueblo que recién había pasado por alguna especie de catástrofe. Debido a su insistencia, Dina le encomendó la tarea de cuidarlas, por lo menos en lo que recuperaban su memoria y pudieran regresar a casa, pero jamás lo recordaron y conforme los meses pasaron Millie deseó con mayor ahínco que ese momento jamás llegase.

La calidez de su cuerpo les producía una paz y quietud de la que no siempre habían disfrutado. Su respiración lenta y pausada, aun en la vigilia, contagiaba una serenidad amena que les permitía disfrutar de cualquier momento juntas. Su presencia en como una delicada brisa fresca en un campo amplio y húmedo, donde todo se absorbe y se difumina en pensamientos ontológicos elevándose en el vaho de un ambiente helado pero parsimonioso. Era raro que Millie se exaltara. Era la poni más pacífica que conocían, aunque podía hacer labores pesadas. Su tamaño y su fuerte cuerpo se lo permitían. Pero en su imagen había algo de encantadora y de apacible que no se podía negar. Algo que atraía a las pequeñas hermanas, uniéndolas en una relación secreta pero sólida.

Cuando el cielo nocturno empezó a clarear con varios tonos, todos en la marcha comenzaron a cantar. El traslado de los Campos Nivales al Imperio de Cristal no era tan largo como otros trayectos a los que estaban acostumbrados, pero sí más cansado. Se quedaron por dos semanas para recolectar una flor que sólo crece en el lugar, su esencia era valiosa por los múltiples usos que se le podía dar. Pero una vez recolectaron lo suficiente, dejando una buena cantidad para su propia subsistencia, emprendieron el arduo camino.

Cuando se divisaron las auroras boreales del Imperio, Gardenbeat y Dina dieron un pitido y aumentaron el paso. Algunas risas se escucharon bajo la luna y, con un ritmo pausado, comenzaron a entonar una curiosa melodía que mencionaba tres parejas de enamorados en una ciudad hecha de nubarrones. Jamás habían visto ciudades de pegasos, pero ya habían visto pegasos en algunos pueblos que visitaban de vez en cuando en sus viajes. Se dice que para llegar a las ciudades-nube hay que subir muy alto y sólo los pegasos, y uno que otro animal de alas fuertes y largas, pueden subir tanto. Podrían decir cualquier cosa de los nómadas, pero sus canciones eran por demás hermosas y melodiosas, con una moraleja detrás que no siempre era la más tierna.

Continuaron por caminos escarpados, llenos de lodo que empezaba a tomar un tono más gris y blanco. De vez en cuando se topaban con piedras grandes e irregulares que obstruían el paso en las veredas, pero Gardenbeat y Catsmell eran unicornios de magia fuerte por lo que no era un verdadero problema. El verdadero pesar estaba al encontrar cuestas más inclinadas y escabrosas donde la única alternativa era subir a los ancianos y niños cuesta arriba para después subir las pertenencias y objetos que cargaban en las carretas. Después todo fue más sencillo.

Entrada la noche comenzaron a toparse con otras procesiones de ponis. Todos tan diferentes unos de otros, todos de todos lados. Algunos vestían túnicas largas de seda de colores obscuros con brocados de hilo platinado, en sus carretas llevaban contadas cajas con orfebrería; otros tenían ropa más sencilla, con encaje en las orillas y adornos de porcelana en sus crines y colas; con ropa desgastada de lino o algo sucio con qué taparse, más comunes y numerosos en cantidad. Los acentos que escucharon eran diversos por igual pero todos parecían hablar la misma lengua. Incluso Millie no había visto a tantos ponis tan diferentes unos de otros. Algunos con aves en sus espaldas o incluso con mamíferos pequeños cerca de sus patas. Cierto grupo pequeño llevaba una carreta mediana con una estructura de metal ennegrecido. Los adornos eran sumamente detallados y sin ventanas o puerta alguna. Por ambos lados se encontraban una hilera de tres ponis unicornio con una apariencia bastante especial. Su rostro se encontraba pintado con tinta negra por encima del hocico, su crin se encontraba amarrado con una cadenilla plateada recostado a un lado. No hablaban entre sí, solo caminaban con la cabeza cabizbaja. La forma de la carreta era sumamente extraña. Tenía surcos por todos lados que formaban muchos símbolos entre si.

Quizá entre tantas excepcionalidades, ella por fin podría sentirse normal. Las carretas, todas tenían un estilo único. Ya sea en ellas, o en algunas capas de los ponis, se exhibían emblemas de todo tipo. Emblemas que bien podrían ser de familias nobles o de algún pueblo. Algo que no poseían los nómadas. Era fácil distinguir a los ponis nómadas por sus capas verde esmeralda, o que alguna vez fue esmeralda, y sus carretas que olían a esencias de flores. Además, procuraban distinguirse por sus tatuajes de henna, y los adornos en sus crines de plumas y flores.

Los nómadas sobrevivían recorriendo todo el ancho de Equestria, recolectando especias que se daban por estaciones en campos que ellos mismos preparaban para que no afectara el lugar y que pudiera volver a florecer en la siguiente estación; recolectaban también flores exóticas para tomar su esencia y venderlas como perfumes en los pueblos por los que pasaban. Era de esperarse que sus largos viajes se decidieran dependiendo las estaciones del año. No eran ricos, ni medianamente, pero eran apreciados por los pequeños y medianos pueblos por sus productos extraños y floridos. Además, para varias villas, era la única forma que tenían para enterarse de las noticias del mundo. Algo sumamente importante en esta época.

En la mañana del octavo día subieron la última pendiente, una pequeña, y al llegar a la cima pudieron contemplarlo todo. Rodeado entre montañas y cerros nevados, se hallaba un vasto valle con un par de lagos a su alrededor. Las primeras luces de la mañana les ayudaron a ver mejor. Había centenares de puntos rojos, verdes, azules y morados por todo el valle, incluso sobre los cerros y las pequeñas colinas. Algunos se alzaban por encima de los demás y destacaban por dar la impresión de absorber la luz y brillar como el fuego de un candelabro. Eran casas y todo tipo de construcciones hechas del mismo material. No había nada igual, tan extenso y tan maravilloso. Las hermanas potrancas divisaron una estrella formada por calles empedradas desde lo alto, la luz del alba refulgía sobre ellas, las puntas de la estrella se alargaban en lo que seguramente eran los 5 caminos reales. Caminos que parecían perderse aún fuera de la ciudad, por los campos de sembradío hacia las montañas, los bosques y más allá.

Millie señaló algo al lado de la vereda. Al voltear, por un momento no supieron que tenían que ver, pero no tardaron en descubrirlo y con ello sus ojos se abrieron maravillados. Encima de una pequeña colina se acercaba un grupo pequeño de ponis cargando algunos costales de heno, frutas y hierbas. Grandes y medianos de tamaño, y diferentes entre sí. Aunque no tan diferentes como un par de ellos, que rápidamente destacaban de sus compañeros. No era lo que llevaban encima de su lomo lo extraordinario, sino sobre su piel.

Al principio no sabían exactamente que era, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de la extraña constitución de su cuerpo. Primero notaron que su pelaje era lustroso y fino, pero corto. De tonos pálidos pero de diferentes colores, moteado en algunos. Después sus patas. Sus cascos, anchos, eran como cuarzo blanco tallado. Llenos de lodo, debido a su recolección, pero aún se notaba su brillo. Sus crines, al igual que su pelaje, era reluciente pero contrastaba por su tinte excesivamente negro. Sólo hasta que pasaron más cerca de la carreta notaron que tenían ojos de un matiz nebuloso y el destello inusual en su corto pelaje.

El sonido, que antes era sólo un rumor en la tierra, de los cascos comenzó a ser más seco y sonoro por la calle empedrada. La entrada al reino tenía un par de pilares a los lados de cuarzo, de rubí y amatista, más grandes que cualquier joya o piedra preciosa que hubiesen visto en su vida. Una hilera de casas pequeñas rodeaban la larga muralla de la ciudad. Estaban hechas en su mayoría de piedra labrada, pero había algunas que poseían en su fachada arbustos o incluso árboles que sobresalían desde dentro del edifiico. Su tamaño aumentaba entre más cerca se encontraban del centro de la ciudad.

Se detuvieron antes de pasar por la muralla y se adentraron a una calle pequeña que los condujo a un campo de pasto con cientos de carretas paradas. Eran comerciantes de todos lados y algunos viajeros que levantaban sus tiendas de campaña. Reconocieron a muchos de los que encontraron en el camino. Algunos se quedaban y otros continuaban. Para un evento tan grande, la ciudad se preparaba para dejar espacios grande para los comerciantes y los turistas. Aunque, como era de esperarse, los ponis que poseían mayores riquezas eran capaces de rentar una casa durante el festival con todo tipo de lujos y comodidades. Eran ellos los que continuaban su camino hacia donde, seguramente, ya les esperaban para recibirlos y colmarlos de excentricidades. Entre aquellos, Millie vio al grupo de la carreta negra continuar sin cambiar si ritmo y porte.

Al encontrar un espacio lo suficientemente grande, pusieron en fila todas las carretas y comenzaron a desempacar sus propias tiendas para prepararlas. Nadie tenia una tienda pequeña, individual. No entre los nómadas. Sus tiendas eran grandes y anchas como para alojar por lo menos 30 ponis sin amontonarse. Las pequeñas bajaron sus pertenencias, las cuales no pesaban ni una docena de manzanas, y siguieron a Millie para instalarse a su lado. Por un momento pensaron en ir junto con los otros potrancos, pero no se sentían tan a gusto. Si bien la mayor no era conocida por ser la más sociable, era igualmente asediada por los potrancos, que eran menores a ella.

-Millie - exclamó Dina-, ve a buscar a quien nos pueda otorgar espacio para nuestros puestos. Nosotros nos quedaremos a resguardar las cosas. Y ustedes dos -Se refería a las pequeñas hermanas-. No se metan en problemas. Pueden acompañar a Millie, pero juro que si provocan algo, cualquier cosa, se quedarán todo este tiempo encerradas dentro de la tienda.

Dina no tenía nada en contra de las potrancas. Al contrario, fue ella quien aceptó cuidarlas. Pero no era la poni más afectuosa o maternal. Podríamos decir que su forma de demostrar su preocupación y afecto era algo particular. Aunque no pudo realmente cumplir su labor cuando las pequeñas mostraron una predilección por Millie que por Dina.

Millie se unció una carreta ligera y metió un par de cajas con muestras de sus productos para facilitar al encargado la elección del lugar, con los de su clase. Las pequeñas no tardaron en subirse a la carreta.

Luna, la potranca menor, subió sus patas en la orilla de la carreta para observar las atalayas que rodeaban la muralla. Estructuras cilindricas que medían por lo menos cincuenta veces su estatura y con diversos artilugios en la cima que parecían ser artefactos bélicos. Podría ser que Luna no lo natara antes, pero desde que vio esas atalayas fuertemente armadas le pareció que toda la ciudad se encontraba lista para enfrentar una guerra en cualquier momento.

Entraron por el arco de granito dejando atrás lo que probablemente eran las casas de agricultores y comerciantes menores. El sonido duro de un _gong_ las sacó de su pasmo, un sonido largo y profundo que retumbaba por dentro. Varias decenas de ponis que brillaban con crines casi traslúcidas recibían con gritos y sonrisas a todas las procesiones. Celestia, la hermana mayor, se levantó para observarlos mejor. Todo brillaba con diferentes tonalidades. Sonaría a que todo era luces deslumbrantes y molestas, pero no era el caso. La luz no era excesiva, no molestaba al mirarla directamente, ni siquiera parecía intensificar la luz solar. Era como si pasara sobre todas las cosas. Como si se alimentaran de la luz y se observara el residuo de esa absorción. Ambas hermanas se sonrieron sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Se escuchó el bramido de las trompetas.

Compuestos en filas y grupos de una veintena, se encontraban soldados con armaduras doradas y plateadas. Los primeros por la derecha, tenían cascos con penacho y cola negra larga. En el pecho tenian piedras de obsidiana y espinela que formaban una serpiente con alas grandes similar a las de los murciélagos, de una capa de piel extendida sobre sus falanges. Eran los soldados de la Orden de Obsidiana. Por la izquierda, estaban los soldados de la Orden del Zafiro con cascos sin penacho pero con una cresta en forma de escamas hasta atrás hechas de plumas largas y finas. A diferencia de los primeros, estos tenían otro tipo de serpiente alada sobre su armadura de zafiro y ágata. Con una forma más curva y agraciada, se extendía sobre su pecho una serpiente con alas de plumas largas Todos corpulentos y de armaduras anchas. Portaban artefactos que jamás habían visto.

Todo se volvió una barahúnda de ponis de toda clase y de muchos lugares. Ya se alcanzaba a ver la silueta del enorme castillo a la luz del alba. En la entrada, una de las cinco, había dos grandes estandartes cerniéndose en las veredas de roca labrada con un corazón de Cristal bordado rodeado por un par de serpientes aladas con patas las mismas que estaban en las armaduras. El camino ya estaba repleto. Gritos de euforia, música y baile, gritos de mercaderes, tantas esencias de flores que podrían embriagar a los ponis de olfato fino. Y hablando de embriagar, ya se encontraban algunos puestos menores con botellas de vino y aguamiel, ya se presenciaba el gusto por la bebida de los ponis de las costas turquesas y la poderosa pero melodiosa voz de las yeguas de los valles del sur. Conocían a la mayoría, sus viajes las habían puesto en casi todas las villas. Podían ver a los danzantes del Monte Avellanado con sus lazos rojos con verde, compitiendo con sus eternos rivales los bailarines del Monte de Hojarascas con sus capas grises con bordados verdes. Había música de lugares que reconocían y otras que no. Instrumentos y sonidos completamente desconocidos para ellas. Graves y agudos, hipnotizantes y electrizantes. Algunos tan llenos de poder, a pesar de no ser escandalosos que hacían zumbar la cabeza como si algo se entrelazara en el rostro y lo acariciase. Otros con instrumentos de viento que imitaban perfecto el cantar de las aves y combinándose con otras melodias para formar preciosas cadencias.

-!Ah, Millie, niñas!- escucharon a su espalda.

Era la Sra. Glasscloud. Una vendedora de tintes perfumados para crines. Los nómadas eran sus mayores clientes.

-Sra. Glasscloud, que gusto encontrarla aquí -exclamó Millie.- Creímos que se quedaría con sus hijos en Gingerfields.

-Ellos no me habrían perdonado faltar. Mi cuerpo no soporta viajes tan largos, los cuartos se cansan de estar tanto tiempo sentada- la Sra. Glasscloud era una yegua adulta y con una complexión un tanto regordeta, pero no le importaba hablar de ello e incluso de bromear de si misma. Su sencillez y sentido del humor les encantaba a Luna y Celestia.- Es que este precioso cuerpo debe mantenerse sentado, pero en los asientos de mi casa, así mis curvas se asientan mejor.

Las acompañó todo el trayecto, bromeando con las pequeñas mientras ofrecía en segundo plano sus nuevos tintes para Millie y los demás. Millie jamás usaba tinte para ella, pero sabía que Dina y los demás no dejarían escapar la oportunidad. En parte le agradaba haberse topado con ella en la feria, sabía que así Dina no dedicaría tanto tiempo a vigilarla y a las potrancas.

Ingresaron a una tienda de campaña grande con bordados finos dorados con estandartes en su entrada. Por dentro se encontraban varias mesas con muchos documentos, espadas, escudos, orfebrería, etc. Inmediatamente las abordó un guardia y las guió hacia una de varias mesas donde un poni examinó sus cajas. Después de mirar por un rato su mapa, les cedió un lugar que no era demasiado alejado de sus tiendas de campaña.

Dentro de la tienda, algo llamó la atención de Celestia. Había un pedestal de obsidiana al centro de todas las mesas, sosteniendo una piedra muy diferente a todas los demás. Comenzaba por una masa circular grande en el centro de color blanco y se extendían cuatro brazos hacia arriba en forma de gota. Las pequeñas extremidades tenían un tono azul eléctrico hasta la punta pero lo más interesante era el brillo que irradiaba. Parecía rodearse de una ligera película blanca. Todo aquí es demasiado brillante, pensó Celestia. Vio cómo algunos guardias se acercaban a este curioso artefacto, haciendo una rápida reverencia como esperando algo y retirándose segundos después.

Después de firmar papeleo, Dina y las potrancas caminaron hacia la salida cuando un guardia entró corriendo empujando a Luna al suelo. Ni siquiera notó su acto de descortesía, se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde estaban. Celestia se acercó para ayudar a su hermana a levantarse.

-Raydust, necesito que armes uno o dos grupos pequeños para una búsqueda- dijo respirando agitado pero sin levantar demasiado la voz-. Algo ha escapado del Jardín de las Delicias, el grupo de trotacielos no pudo sellar al místico. Uno de los visitantes reportó haber visto un animal raro sobrevolar su tienda de campaña. Debemos ser rápidos si no queremos incidentes.

-¿Sabes qué tipo de místico...?- Millie las empujó de nuevo fuera de la tienda para dejarlos con sus asuntos pero Celestia se sentía atraída por el tema. Se quedó con la imagen de los soldados con rostros preocupados.

Pocas horas después ya tenían el puesto levantado y cubierto con una manta. No se les permitía abrir hasta dar por terminada la ceremonia de apertura. Se dirigieron a la plaza de la ciudad todos juntos. Repleto de ponis, la plaza se encontraba justo debajo del Castillo de Cristal. Una estructura colosal e imponente, con un gran arco en su base, similar al cristal del pedestal en el puesto de guardias. Poco más arriba se divisaba un balcón ancho donde un par de guardias de armadura dorada resguardaban una entrada cubierta por un telón blanco semi-traslúcido.

-Pronto la familia real saldrá de ahí para que comience la ceremonia de apertura -dijo Millie.

-¿Cómo construyeron algo así? - preguntó Luna- Es decir, cómo es posible hacer algo tan enorme.

-Todo aquí es demasiado brillante. Es un poco molesto -exclamó Celestia.

Celestia echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El espacio se hacía más reducido a cada minuto. Difícil de creer considerando que esa explanada bajo el castillo era extensa. Pero con tantos ponis, era de suponer que ni un lugar tan inmenso como el Imperio de Cristal pudiera albergarlos a todos. Ni siquiera parecía que Equestria se encontrara en una situación tan grave.

-Ésta ciudad, sus cimientos, están encantados -respondió Dina, que se encontraba detrás-. La ciudad se construyó con magia muy poderosa y antigua. Todo lo que ven es producto de algo milagroso. Y es justamente la familia real quien poseé la magia y el derecho para gobernar aquí -guardó silencio por un momento-. Sólo ellos son capaces de restaurar nuestro mundo a su belleza original.

Un siglo atrás, Equestria era un continente compuesto por varias grandes ciudades y muchos pueblos separados. Pero vivían en paz, la mayor parte del tiempo. Sólo disputas sin mucha importancia que acababan con pagos enormes de alimento, piedras preciosas o conocimiento. En Equestria no se había derramado sangre por batalla alguna desde hace más de cuatro siglos, en los tiempos de la magia negra y el Espacio Etéreo. Quizá la estabilidad de Equestria la acostumbró al sosiego y la parsimonia, hecho que facilitó su fragmentación y la pérdida de cientos de miles. Hechos de los cuales, Luna y Celestia son supervivientes.

Todos deseaban recobrar esa antigua paz. Pero era algo que se veía menos probable con el tiempo. Sin las antiguas ciudades y su protección, Equestria comenzó a refugiar nuevas criaturas. Criaturas peligrosas y varias veces más grandes que un poni que con el tiempo se adueñaron de bosques, pantanos y desiertos. Cortando cada vez más los caminos que quedaban.

El sonido de las trompetas se clavó en el ambiente acompañado del mismo _gong_ que escucharon antes. Del telón salieron un par de ponis. Apenas podían distinguirse por la altura, pero ambas figuras eran altas y ataviados con telas largas y finas. Uno era un macho, alto y de pelaje gris, vestía una armadura de oro que relucía desde el balcón. Se hizo a un lado y se quedó junto a al telón. La otra figura pertenecía a una hembra, alta y vestida con una corona delgada que se alzaba con pequeñas astas ribeteadas con flores azules que colgaban en su lomo. Si piel blanca como el marfil, parecía frágil al tacto. Su crin era de un rubio muy claro, lacio y sedoso, que terminaba con un color turquesa en las puntas al igual que sus ojos. Lo tenía trenzado y puesto de lado con cadenas delgadas de plata. Su vestido era de un tono gris obscuro, de seda brocado con plata formando el mismo símbolo del corazón entre dos dragones.

Luna y Celestia quedaron embelesadas. Era la poni más hermosa que jamás hubiesen visto. Su figura, su apariencia, era algo irreal. Una unicornio como ninguna otra.

La princesa se quedó un momento esperando frente al telón, como esperando la entrada de alguien más. Después de un minuto se acercó al balcón. Su cuerno se encendió de un tono azul eléctrico y su voz se vio amplificada por un hechizo de magia. Apenas podrán recordar exactamente las palabras que dijo, porque su voz las hizo perderse en un trance provocado por su voz grave pero dulce, suave y fluida. Múltiples luces de colores se alzaron al cielo y derramaron sus estelas hacia la plaza. El castillo entero se iluminó como un faro colocado en medio del océano, en completa obscuridad. De nuevo sonó un profundo _gong_ , seguido del aplauso y la fanfarria.

Todo era algo nuevo, una deliciosa para ojos hambrientos de novedad. Una visión de un paraje idílico del mundo antiguo. Comenzando por grupos de pegasos que ascendían con humos de colores haciendo acrobacias atrevidas y formando figuras en el cielo. Demostraciones de la fuerza del imperio, disparando proyectiles grandes a las montañas, que habrían de suponerse deshabitadas, para observar el enorme rastro de polvo en el horizonte. Por ultimo, comenzaron números musicales que se apoyaban de muñecos gigantes que se agitaban encima de todos los ponis. Hermosas melodías interpretadas por una gran orquesta, fue la mejor parte para Luna. El canto de un coro de yeguas poderoso y dulce, los tonos graves y guturales de los sementales, los músicos que tocaban tambores con sus patas o instrumentos de cuerdas con magia. Cómo es posible tal virtud en el sonido, pensaba Luna.

El último número presentó algo aún más elaborado. En ese momento Luna y Celestia se vieron opacadas por dos sombras gigantes. Al mirar arriba, Luna no pudo evitar sentirse aterrada. Un dragón de alas negras se acercó tranquilo al castillo. El coro se tornó más grave y cantaron con mayor fuerza. Del otro lado del castillo, se acercó el dragón de plumas blancas. Eran las verdaderas representaciones de los dragones en los estandartes. Gigantes y verdaderamente atemorizantes. No parecían molestos por el ruido, la música y las luces. Más bien formaban parte del acto. Ambos brillaban con luz propia y se acercaron hacia el balcón de la princesa, agachando su cabeza como en una reverencia. La princesa entonces se despojó de sus ropajes y se lanzó por la orilla. Más de un grito se escuchó, ambas hermanas incluidas, pero lo que en un principio fueron gritos de horror se transformaron en gritos de asombro. La princesa se elevó mostrando a todos un hermoso par de alas blancas y turquesa.

-Son parte esencial del Imperio- Dijo Dina. -Esos dragones son una extensión de la fuerza y de la magia del Corazón de Cristal. Pero la princesa es el puente entre toda conexión mágica que existe aquí. Es por ello que fue bendecida como una alicornio-.

Ese fue el último número musical y el fin de la ceremonia de apertura. En el final, los dragones levantaron vuelo siguiendo a la princesa hacia una parte escondida en las torres del castillo.

Volvieron a las tiendas en la madrugada. Luna ya se había quedado dormida, insistente de ver el último de los bailes y escuchar la última nota de la última canción. Millie la cargaba en su lomo. Celestia iba a su lado procurando que su hermana no se fuera de lado. Celestia era significativamente más sería que Luna, menos impetuosa pero no menos expresiva. Aunque no lo demostrara de la misma forma, el evento había sido un deleite y tenia una pequeña sonrisa que sólo su hermana y Millie eran capaces de notar. Aunque después de varias horas sentía entumecidas las patas y le pesaban los ojos. No era alguien que disfrutara de noches en desvelo por mirar las estrellas, disfrutaba más bien del calor del sol y del cielo azul.

Se recortaron en sus camastros. Todo le había dejado una sensación extraña, algo que percibió poco antes de encontrarse con la ciudad, cuando vieron por primera vez las auroras boreales que nacen del enorme Castillo de Cristal. Había algo, una evocación en lo más profundo de su alma que la mantenía inquieta. Quizá era que no estaba acostumbrada a ver esa clase de maravillas. Ya había pasado poco más de un año desde que fueron acogidas por los nómadas, habían visto mucho más en un mes de viaje que en sus años precedentes. Todo tenia un brillo especial, una belleza en sus cualidades que las separaban de todo lo demás y las hacían únicas. Le gustaba ver las flores y sentir su esencia, sentir la tierra húmeda entre sus pezuñas, escuchar el sonido del agua en los ríos y los pájaros cantando en el alba. Todo eso le provocaba un enorme placer y tranquilidad. Pero esto era distinto.

La belleza del Imperio no parecía provenir de la propia naturaleza. Era algo más, simplemente era demasiado para ser natural. Dina lo dijo antes, el Imperio de Cristal está rodeado de magia ancestral. Su belleza era algo producido, innegablemente maravilloso, pero artificial. ¿Qué magia yacía sobre el suelo en el cual ella estaba descansando y por qué sentía un ardor en el pecho cada vez que sonaba el _gong_ , los demás lo sentían?

Ya era tarde, y no podría encontrar una respuesta de todos modos. Acurrucó a su hermana junto a ella y se dispuso a dormir. Con ayuda del dolor en los muslos, se perdió en la obscuridad en pocos segundos.

A su mente vinieron imágenes de su antiguo pueblo. No podía recordar los nombres de sus habitantes, pero si podía recordar claramente sus rostros. Los vendedores de frutas de la plaza, con sus competencias por precios bajos y sabores únicos. Sin saber que sus hijos planeaban abrir un nuevo puesto para vender ambas frutas y, a su vez, con un retoño en camino. La poni anciana de la panadería con sus gemelos repartiendo pan por todo el pueblo. El vendedor de especias con su crin amarrada en trenzas. La pequeña escuela con el ajado portón madera. Podía recordar muchas cosas de su vida pasada, risas, voces, rostros y lugares pero nada de ella fuera de su nombre y su relación de sangre con Luna.

 _gong_

De nuevo ese sonido profundo inundó su mente. Como un golpe, se agolparon muchas imágenes frente a ella. Como la furia de una estampida, vinieron a ella cientos de gritos y aullidos. Alucinaciones de exaltaciones y frenesí. Sintió como ella también se exasperaba y desesperada echó a correr. La sensación de acoso era tan honda que apenas podía respirar. En su camino se elevaban las llamas como el presagio de una muerte dolorosa. Tropezó en la nada, lastimando sus patas delanteras. No podía levantarse. En aquél espacio, las llamas crecieron y se acercaron cada vez más. Su vista se volvió nebulosa y dejó de distinguir las lenguas rojas que reptaban hacia ella. Perdía lentamente la consciencia.

 **"Celestia"**

Escuchó la voz de su hermana a la distancia. Poco a poco se quedaba ciega a medida que podía tomar menos aire para respirar. No sabía de dónde venia la voz de su hermana, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de correr hacia ella. **Celestia** , volvió a escuchar. Esta vez más claro y fuerte. Notaba desesperación en la voz de su hermana. Aun con las patas magulladas intentó levantarse. El dolor intenso le hizo gritar, pero había logrado tenerse en pie. Sentía el dolor del fuego, y como parecía que su piel se abrasaba al igual que su crin. Era como si muchas fauces de filosos dientes la estuvieran devorando. Sabía que estaba gritando de dolor, trató de caminar, pero en el primer paso el dolor de las patas y el fuego le hizo caer. Como si de una manada de lobos se tratara, sentía que su cuerpo se deshacía a mordiscos. No paraba de gritar al borde del desgarro.

 **¡Celestia!**

Era más clara su voz, y más cercana. Podría decir que estaba justo a unos metros de ella. Con mayor ímpetu trató de levantarse. Poner tan solo su pata en el suelo para sostenerse era agonizante. Sentía como su piel se caía y se hacía cenizas, las lágrimas no paraban de emanar de sus ojos. Lo soportó y se armó de valor para poder poner la otra pata y luego las traseras. Cuando por fin pudo levantarse, sintió que le faltaba el aire y un mareo la hizo tambalearse. Pudo sostenerse en pie, sin hacer caso del extenuante dolor. Sin dudar volvió a dar el paso, esta vez sin caerse. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde venia la voz de su hermana. Sentía que ya no tenía pelaje alguno, era solo un ser que caminaba en carne viva y que con cada segundo ésta también se caía como si fuera la cáscara de un huevo.

Un paso sobre otro, empezó a caminar sin tambalearse. La voz de su hermana la mantenía concentrada y consternada. Recordó que sólo una vez la había escuchado de la misma forma, y la razón de ello la sabia bien. No dejaría que pasara. Sin saber cómo, la encontraría y la protegería de nuevo de cualquier peligro. Un paso sobre otro, y ya podía aumentar el paso. No dejaría que pasara y no dejaría que nada terminara con ella hasta tener a su hermana a salvo. Nada la detendría.

Lentamente dejó de sentir el dolor del dolor fuego en su piel, así como el de sus patas. En su lugar sintió un calor inmenso que nacía de su pecho. Con cada paso, disminuía el dolor pero a su vez la sensación de su propio cuerpo. Era como si ella misma se volviera fuego y se extendiera por todo el lugar. Esa percepción la hizo sentir inmensa y poderosa. Siguió caminando y el camino frente a ella se volvió claro, el miedo se estaba apartando.

 **¡Celestia!**

Pudo verla a la distancia, pequeña y asustada, mirándola. Pero ella ya no era la misma, sino un ser diferente de luz. Poco a poco recobró la consciencia.

Frente a ella se encontraba un ave gigante de plumas rojas y doradas. Su mirada, como dos cuencas repletas de lava, estaba sobre de ella fijamente. Desprendía de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de calor, pero no sentía que se quemara. No sentía miedo, aunque su cuerpo estuviera bañado en sudor.

El ave inclinó su cabeza y se consumió en llamaradas azules. Dejando como resultado una forma más pequeña de sí misma. Celestia miró a su alrededor. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer el lugar, pero ya no había tienda de campaña, sino pedazos negruzcos en el suelo. En torno al lugar, había muchos ponis reunidos entre los cuales destacaban una muralla de guardias impidiendo el paso. En una pequeña abertura se encontraba Luna, sostenida por Millie entre sus patas, con el rostro desencajado. Todos estaban en silencio. Ya no había más tienda de campaña o camastros. Sólo ella y el ave, quien se acercó con total naturalidad. Todo rastro de pasto o de cualquier otra cosa se encontraba hecho cenizas dejando en el centro un círculo de ceniza y carbón con ella en medio.


End file.
